Individuals have been operating and traveling in vehicles as a means of transportation for decades. Unfortunately, vehicles are regularly involved in accident events that may result in or lead to damage, injuries, congestion, or other conditions. Gathering information associated with accident events is difficult and unreliable. In particular, information related to accident events is verbally articulated by individuals either involved in or who witnessed the accident events. However, this information may sometimes be biased and/or certain individuals may not be able to accurately recall circumstances. Because this information is used for various insurance purposes (e.g., filing insurance claims), for law enforcement purposes (e.g., gathering police reports), or for other reasons, it is important to collect accurate information.
Accordingly, there is an opportunity for systems and methods to dynamically and automatically collect and aggregate information related to accident events.